Roots of Despair
by Cure Dream
Summary: The five Pretty Cures had given up their powers when the Nightmare was defeated, sending Coco and Nuts back to their own world. Now, two years later when Nozomi is kidnapped by a mysterious being, what will the Cures, Coco and Nuts do to protect her?


**Author's note: **This is my first Yes! Precure 5 fanfiction, it's kind of like my own version of Season 2 since I haven't really seen that what I have seen is all right not as good as the first season though, so yeah this is my own version of the second season. Has yet to be betaread by MissKiko but she was taking too long so I put this out there, since I have the second chapter written up as well.

**Chapter One: Help Nozomi, everyone!**

Nozomi Yumehera, leader of a group of five soldiers who used to be known as Pretty Cure 5 was sitting in her bedroom thinking of the moments she shared with Coco, Nuts and even Milk she missed them a lot. Life was adventurous then, and it was like she had a goal, something she worked towards, she missed Coco he had been a good friend to her and through the time she began to feel more than just friendship towards him.

She didn't have time to ponder this as she heard screams coming from the kitchen and ran downstairs to see both her parents being held prisoner by two men who then changed into monsters. Another man appeared with brown hair.

"Cure Dream, is it? I really am not looking for a fight, I just need you to come with me quietly." The man said causing Nozomi to take a nervous step back but the man wasn't finished.

"Oh and one more thing. Coco, Nuts or anyone from Palmier must never find out about this otherwise I'll destroy Palmier and the two princes as well as kill your parents. Now, what will it be?" The man said. Nozomi felt double-minded when Coco was here, she felt confident with everything but right now she had no chance of even fighting back right now, she closed her eyes if she chose negative her parents, Coco, Nuts, all her friends would be in danger. She had to admit she was scared but she had no choice. Nozomi walked over to the table and put a piece of paper down, it was a letter she had been. She wrote something small in red pen then threw it in the kitchen bin.

"Momma, Papa stay safe." Nozomi said quietly looking into her mother's eyes who was looking at her teary-eyed, she gave a small smile before going up to the man.

"I'm ready, just don't hurt my parents or friends." The purple haired said softly. The man smirked, taking her hand and dissapearing with her. She could hear her parents screaming desperately and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as the man took her.

**Five minutes later**

Mrs. Yumehera rushed over to Nozomi's best friend Rin's house who contacted the other girls in the group as soon as possible. Urara frowned, scared for Nozomi.

"We need help from Coco san and Nuts san." Urara said quietly and Rin nodded.

"Maybe the Dream Collet can help us on where Nozomi is taken." Rin said softly. Komachi sighed looking to the floor, sadness could clearly be seen in her dark brown eyes.

"How are we going to get there though Rin-san?" Komachi asked, Karen was also looking down at her feet. Rin frowned, she hadn't thought of that. Before she could respond.

"I can take you to Kingdom Palmier." said a voice. The girls looked over towards the voice, there was a boy standing and the girls frowned, taking on a defensive stance.

"Calm down, I'm a delivery person between different worlds I can take you to Kingdom Palmier I am from there myself." A boy with brown hair said, he was wearing an orange heart he then transformed into a small bird. The girls seemed to relax.

"Please take us there. We need to see Nuts-san and Coco-san please." Komachi pleaded. The bird nodded but looked surprised.

"Prince Coco and Prince Nuts speak a lot of you Pretty Cures only reason I'm willing to take you there. Though wasn't there five of you? My name is Syrup by the way." The bird said. The girls all looked downcast when the bird mentioned there was five of them. Rin looked frustrated with herself for not saving Nozomi, Urara looked worried hoping Nozomi was safe, both Komachi and Karen looked sad and worried. Syrup, realising he had touched an emotional topic quickly transformed into a larger bird.

"Climb on." Syrup instructed, the girls nodded climbing on top of the bird and held on as Syrup flew to Palmier kingdom. Once they arrived, Komachi gave a small smile as Karen thanked Syrup though her expression was still sad. They followed Syrup into the castle.

"Your majesties, the four Pretty Cures have come to see you." Syrup announced. Coco and Nuts looked and smiled, then both frowned but moved forward.

"Komachi, Karen!" Nuts said happily walking towards them

"Urara! Rin!" Coco cried also moving forward. Even seeing their old friends did not bring smiles to the faces of the four Pretty Cure.

"Everyone, please clear out we will have a feast this evening!" Nuts said to the people with a big smile and everyone started to move out. Rin, Urara, Karen and Komachi all sat down.

"Pretty Cures, what's wrong coco?" Coco asked looking worried.

"Coco, Nuts we need your help. Nozomi she's been..." Rin began closing her eyes and clenching her fist. Coco and Nuts both gasped, then both transformed into their human forms.

"What happened to Nozomi, Rin?" Coco said sounding really concerned, while he had been close with all the Pretty Cures he had always been the closest to Nozomi, he had even developed some extra feelings for her beyond friendship.

"Nozomi-san's been kidnapped. We don't know by who, but we were hoping the Dream Collet could guide us to where she is." Urara said sounding desperate, Karen put a hand on her shoulder hoping to bring some sort of comfort. Nuts moved towards his throne and handed the Dream Collet to Rin. Rin held it close to her, making a wish that it gives them some guide to where Nozomi was. The Dream Collet flashed and a spirit lady appeared.

"Pretty Cures, I am here to give you some guidance on where to Nozomi is. That man that took her, he had been watching her for awhile, Cure Dream holds a lot of light of hope, he's planning on destroying that in the worst way possible. He's in the Land of the Desserts, you need to be careful Pretty Cures, light may be strong but he particularly doesn't want Coco and Nuts involved in this. I think he has an idea of your relationship with Nozomi, Coco." The spirit lady explained. Coco felt his cheeks heat up, him and Nozomi didn't really have an official relationship did they, after all they had never kissed one another, he shook out these thoughts now was not the time, Nozomi needed him although he didnt know how much he could help but Nozomi had always helped him, now it was his turn.

"We have to find her." Coco said softly looking down at his feet. Rin moved over putting a hand on Coco's shoulder.

"Coco, we'll find her but we need to be the Pretty Cures again we need our powers, it could be someone from the Nightmares wanting to get revenge on us all." Rin said softly. Coco and Nuts looked at one another thoughtfully and five butterflies seemed to appear along with a red jewel. Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen held out their arms, transformation brooches appearing around their wrists.

"Pretty Cure! Metamorphose!" They all cried transforming once more into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. A new adventure lay ahead to save their leader.


End file.
